


war zone

by cap9516bucky



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Fever, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, Hypothermia, M/M, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Psychological Torture, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Sobbing, Torture, Touch-Starved, Unsub - Freeform, Waiting Rooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cap9516bucky/pseuds/cap9516bucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You do not always need a gun right ? Some of the BAU is about to find out If this saying is always True</p>
            </blockquote>





	war zone

**Author's Note:**

> i do not own anything

One ;   
I can’t believe it ..they're gone cried Stephanie while holding onto Will who catches her when she falls to her knees seeing the reason benide Her , Will, Kevin , Garcia , Kate , Gideon and Seaver all getting a call from Director Rogers. He tell that Agents Aaron Hotchner , David Rossi , Dr. Spencer Reid , Emily prentiss, Jennifer Jareau , and Derek Morgan been taken during an attack on the FBI academy. She had been home with jack because he was recovering from the flu that she and her brother had . She calls jessica to come and stay with jack .Why Steph ? she asked . The team missing was all she said before jessica said I am coming be there in 20 to 30 mins. Speth is not shocked when will stopped by to see if she got the call too and if jessica could watch Henry too ? Jessica do you mind watching henry too ? asked Will No she said I do not mind just get mommy and daddy back to those two boys and get who ever took them . She is shocked and relieved to see that Garcia was safe and with her . Garcia Are you ok she asked when they got into the elevator .   
Boss girl she cried throwing her arms around her neck in a hug . Ya I called boss man about coming in late because kevin’s mom and dad want to meet me over breakfast but the call went right to voicemail . I thought He was busy she said sobbing .Hey rainbow Hey calm down Garcia said Stephanie .By that time the doors opened into what looked like a war zone and in that war zone are Six Soldiers with the best weapon that you can have their minds thought Gideon .


End file.
